particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobility of Dorvik
The Dorvish nobility extends back to the foundation of the first feudal nations at the foundation of Dorvik; these titles continued to be used during the Kingdom of Dorvik. Throughout the history of the Kingdom of Dorvik various titles were created and given to families and nobles throughout the Kingdom. These titles are still in use today however they hold no true political authority or power; however some of them have immense influence and wealth attached to them. Titles of the Dorvish nobility * = The title of Crown Prince begun being awarded in 1789 at the foundation of the Kingdom of Dorvik, it was given to the heir of the throne. The practice is continued today. ** = The title of Baron/Baroness and Count/Countess was awarded to citizens who had contributed to the preservation or success of the State, thus most of the awards yielded no land but are considered hereditary. The title of Prince/Princess was often awarded similarly as Baron/Baroness and Count/Countess but for much larger accomplishments. The Dorvish nobility is divided into two classes: Greater nobles (Dundorfian: Großadel) who are families who have held large amounts of land and titles of greater states, they traditionally got their titles from the Dundorfian Kaiser and thus have greater authority and rights over the Little nobles. The Little nobles (Dundorfian: Kleinadel) are traditionally landowners, businessmen, soldiers or otherwise persons of note who were granted titles or are untitled (but able to use noble particles) by the Dorvish king. Unique to Dorvish noble law is that all males of the the descendant take the noble title, though some are done entirely through male primogeniture and traditionally are the Greater nobles who are governed by this rule. Management of Dorvik's nobility and noble titles is the Privy Council (Dorvik) known as the "Geheimer Rat" in Dundorfian; the Privy Council manages all noble law within Dorvik as is responsible for punishment of nobles known as Adelsverlust ("loss of the status of nobility"). Princes Grand Dukes Dukes Other royal titles These are Dorvish noble titles that are noteworthy. Major noble families (Großadel) *House of Faust-Essen (Kings of Dorvik & Dukes of Vohrau) *House of Frostenwald (Dukes of Frostenwald) *House of Salzer-Neuhäusser (Grand Dukes of Largonia) *House of Bismarck (Grand Dukes of Henbern) *House of zu Völksau (Grand Dukes of Lievenia) *House of Weinsedorf (Barons of Luckelstein) *House of Lÿndow-Sennhein (Grand Dukes of Miktar) *House of Köler (Dukes of Auten) *House of Auspitz-Topol (Dukes of Greater Kordusia) *House of Färber (Margraves of Ostmark) *House of Desidier (Barons of Desidier) *House of Zitadelle (actual name Oppenlaender, Counts of Citadel (Zitadelle)) *House of Fölker (Claimants to the Grand Duchy of Largonia) *House of Bahr (Margraves of Grenzmark) *House of Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück (Dukes of Schwarzburg, located in Northern Rutania fled to Dorvik after the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) *House of von und zu Czimnetz (Barons of Czimnetz, fled to Dorvik after collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) *House of von und zu Gießen (Counts of Gießen, fled to Dorvik after collapse of the Dundorfian Reich) Minor noble families (Kleinadel) *House of Hoenigsberg *House of Aeschelman (Barons of Aeschelman) *House of Paulus *House of Vorbeck *House of Lettow *House of Frosten-Onild *House of Fölker-Wädensstein (Counts of Wädensstein - Cadet branch of the House of Fölker) *House of Traisheim (Counts of Traisheim) *House of Gath (Counts of Gath) *House of Lettow (Count of Lettow-Thalnier) *House of (Koellner-Zeiher) Hauzenwald (Count of Hauzenwald) *House of Göthaus (Counts of Göthaus) *House of (zu) Mohr *House of Stahl *House of Pölzl *House of Völknitz-Siezenhaus *House of zu Zÿmern und Behm *House of Jaschke - Created as Barons of Jaschke following the efforts of Dionys Jaschke. Category:Nobility Category:Dorvish nobility